All Things Epic, Extreme, and Random
by dancingfireflies23
Summary: A series of one-shots that follows the lives of the teens of Forget-Me-Not Valley, Mineral Town, Waffle Town, and more. Written by violetfireflies and swingdancer22, R&R :  K plus to be safe.
1. Donkey Legs and Police Sirens

**swingdancer23 author's note ****–**** Hi everyone! This chapter takes place at a beach party at first. Just to clear that up. And the characters (except the adults) are 16-17. Please rate and review! Thanks so much for reading. **

**Violetfireflies author's note – Please rate and review. -violetfireflies**

Chapter 1

Donkey Legs and Police Sirens

Vaughn POV

"EEEK! Who dumped their lemonade on me!" Akari screeched, soaked.

Luke stood behind her, laughing, "Told ya I'd getcha back for painting my axe pink with flowers all over it!"

"Oh, you are SO dead!" Akari shot up and took off towards Luke. She was chasing him all around the beach, Luke laughing like a mad man.

In the background, Toby was playing the ukelele to _Over the Rainbow_, and Denny was singing along, "…Dreams that you dream are once in a _lullabyyyyy…"_

Chelsea was sitting next to her boyfriend, Toby, as he gently stroked the ukelele as he would stroke a kitten. She gazed longingly at his eye slants, like a trapped prisoner looking for light through closed blinds.

Surrounded by his harem; Karen, Popuri, Celia, and Ann, Chase cooked his "famous" s'mores. He looked at each girl after handing them each one s'more and cocked an eyebrow, "Want…s'more?" The girls giggled and blushed as if Taylor Lautner had just asked them if they wanted to feel his abs.

Gray stares at the fire, with a look that pretty much screams, "I'm gonna jump in if I have to spend one more **second** with these freaks!"

I'm just sitting here, looking at everyone, innocent as a lamb.

Chelsea POV

I lean over to Toby, who's in the middle of playing _I'm Yours_, and whisper, "Why is Vaughn glaring at everyone?"

He shrugs and says, "I dunno, maybe he couldn't find a bathroom or something."

I giggle and snuggle closer to him. Vaughn just glares harder at me, and I want to buy him a puppy or something to make him stop! What a scary 17-year-old…

Karen comes over and asks Toby and me if we want to come over after the party. She lives in the back of the bar, so she's always stocked with the rebellious drinks, like _flavored_ iced tea and…COKE!

We agree to come over after, and of course, everyone else is invited.

I look over and Luke is dancing…with his axe. He seems to be in love. They'll be married by next June.

Akari is staring at his axe like she's about to kill it. Obviously jealousy is rampant in her heart! Poor girl.

It gets dark and we all head over to Karen's.

Luke POV

I guarantee you – I will make this party EXTREME! I get out the empty milk bottle that I forced Vaughn to drink within 10 seconds (he tried to hurt me but my trusty axe saved the day!) and place it on the floor.

"Who wants to play EXTREME spin the bottle!" I shout.

Everyone looks at me like they're SO psyched!

"Are you crazy!" Akari asks me, full of energy. Dang, that girl knows how to get me PUMPED!

"Heck yeah I am!"

Her eyes flash from pure excitement and she plops down on the floor.

"Calling all awesome people! Get over here to play EXTREME spin the bottle," I call out again.

Everyone rushes over for the BEST seat, except Gray, who's such a _slowwwwwwwwpoke_!

"Gray! My man! Since you're _soooooo_ slow, you get to go first!"

His face got SO red from the HUGE adrenaline rush! Man, I've never seen that guy so pumped!

Gray POV

Crap.

I was just going to get some water, and now I'm first in line for Spin the Bottle? I know my face got red from embarrassment, and I really didn't want my first kiss with Ann to be in front of EVERYONE.

I shot Luke a death glare, but he just smiled wider. I think he's been hit on the head with that axe of his too many times…

Everyone is practially begging at my feet for me to join the game, so I humor them and play. I spin, and it lands on…Denny?

The girls giggle, while Denny and I both shout in unison, "NO WAY!"

"Just spin again, Gray," Chelsea giggles, clinging to Toby's arm as if someone else will snap him up if she lets go. I mean, Toby's nice and all, but he's really not that great. I'm _way_ better-looking.

I nod and spin again. This time it lands on Akari.

Great. She's gonna go thinking I'm her boyfriend now or something…

I lean in and kiss her quickly. She blushes like Leonardo DiCaprio was who kissed her.

"Your turn, Akari," Karen says.

Akari obliges and the bottle lands on…

Akari POV

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

ANYONE!

BUT!

CHASE!

Ughhhhhhhh!

I kiss him, and he makes it last for what seems like FOREVER, but it's only like, 3 seconds.

Ich. He really needs to lay off the onions, and maybe take a dental sucker thingy to his mouth, because I felt like I was DROWNING.

I think I'm gonna throw up…

Chase POV

My kisses are ALWAYS perfect. Look at how she's swooning! Haha, putty in my hands…

I'm sure she appreciated my new breath spray, "Mexican Make-Out."

Ooh! Jealousy is practically written allll over Popuri's face. Vaughn looks like he could shoot everyone in the room just for being there.

Akari POV

Thank Goddess Chase's spin didn't land on me. Poor Karen. She looked as disgusted as I felt in her shoes.

Karen lands on Luke, who lands on me. YES! Finally, someone I don't mind kissing!

Our kiss feels like a rainbow of _looooove_. It ends far too quickly! I love how he smells of sawdust and spinach! Luke is soooo dreamy.

I spin and it lands on Toby.

Oh no. I don't want to make Chelsea upset, but she's letting him play! Oh, what do I do? Forfeit? Kiss? Scream? Nudge the bottle while no one is looking so it lands on Denny? Or Luke :)

Vaughn POV

This game is so weird. I'm glad I haven't been landed on. Now that Akari's kissed Toby, Chelsea looked uncomfortable, but seemed to handle it well.

Now Toby spins and it lands on Chelsea. Of course. She smiles sweetly and kisses him.

Blech. Too much _sugar_.

Now it's her turn to spin, and it lands on…

CRAP!

Chelesa POV

Hehe! Vaughn's blushing like crazy now that the bottle landed on him! Toby doesn't care if I kiss him, as long as it doesn't mean anything, like in Spin the Bottle.

I lean over to kiss him, and it was better than I expected.

Scratch that. WAY better than I expected!

When we pulled away, it hit me like a semi truck with a load of bricks in the back.

His eyes sparkled knowingly, and my heart fluttered like a thousand moths trying to reach the streetlight.

I wasn't meant to be with Toby.

Celia POV

"Want to come to the bar later on?" Karen asked me.

"Oh, I might join you guys later," I reply.

"Ok! Hopefully we'll see you there." Karen waves good-bye and walks off.

I run home to Vesta and my sister, Marline. "VESTA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHERE EVERYONE'S GOING WITHOUT PARENTAL PERMISSION OR SUPERVISION!"

I tell Vesta everything, feeling like Superwoman, going to save the lives of my fellow teens.

Vesta struggles to dial her cell phone, her sausage-like fingers hitting 4 keys at once.

I assist her with my petite and more cell-friendly fingers and call all the parents.

An hour later, all the parents and I are marching over to the bar to go bust everyone.

Vesta kicks down the door with her donkey legs and screams, "BUSTED!"

I could hear the police sirens going off in my head. Oh, wait, that's Toby's dad's ringtone.

Theyr'e playing Spin the Bottle! Oooooooh, I'm tellin'! Oh. Wait. I already did.

I hike up my green tweed skirt and march over to the couple that's kissing right now, and am shocked to find it's Chelsea and Vaughn! Everyone else has noticed me except for them. Finally, I get their attention as their parents come and get them.

"Party's over, folks," I call out.

Everyone's glaring at me, even Luke! "Man, Celia," he says, solemn. "I thought you'd be pumped to come here and kiss me! Guess not, I'm gonna be grounded for eternity! Maybe I can chop my way out of my room…"

I get grumbles and glares until everyone's left. Vesta pats me on the back and says with her deep, masculine voice, "You did good, kid."

I smile. "I know!"

THE END

**So what did you think? We have awesome ideas for the next chapter, and we welcome suggestions with open arms! Please review! -swingdancer23 and violetfireflies**


	2. Lead Pencils and Greasy Ponytails

Caution: EXTREME funny material inside!

Chapter 2

Detention

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

Aw, man! Chase, Akari, Molly, Toby, Chelsea, Vaughn, Lanna, Popuri, Ann, Gill, and I all ended up in detention! Now this dumb teacher is glaring at us, giving us an extra 10 minutes if we breathe too loudly. What we did wasn't all that bad…it was EXTREMELY BAD!

**Chase POV**

Stupid Luke! It's all his fault we're in this mess. Ooh, there's Akari. I think she's staring at me, probably still dreaming about our kiss. Yeah, I have that effect on the ladies. I wink at her to seal the deal. Look at her blush!

**Akari POV**

I'm sitting here in detention, this fatso teacher showering me with spit as he talks, all thanks to my boyfriend, Luke. I still love him though! If only Chase would move his giant head out of the way so I could stare at my Lukey. Yuck! Did he just wink at me? I think I threw up in my mouth a little when the memories of our kiss came flooding back. It's so boring in here… I'm going to write a note to Luke.

**Chelsea POV**

Detention is _soooooo _boring! Luke is so gonna pay for this; I have no idea what Akari sees in him! Ooh, speaking of Akari, she just passed me a note! Wait. I missed what she mouthed - who does she want me to pass it to? Ah, well, I'll just hand it over to Gill.

**Gill POV**

Father is going to kill me for being in detention! Well, after he gives me my full-body check to ensure I wasn't physically assaulted by bullies or mean teachers. Huh. Chelsea just passed me a note.

_Hey Hottie :)_

_I keep glancing over at you; your face is just so addictive! Can't wait for a kiss once we get outta here. _

_Luv ya!_

_-Akari_

Whoa.

**Chelsea POV**

I wonder what Akari wrote in her note? Gill looks pretty surprised and he's blushing. I didn't know they had something going on. I sigh and keep thinking about my kiss with Vaughn. I felt sparks! I don't know what to do, since I'm with Toby. I scribble a note and pass it to Akari to pass to Vaughn.

**Chase POV**

I'm busy staring at the floor when I suddenly see Akari pass a note behind her to Popuri, who passes it to me without a word. It must be for me.

_Did you feel the sparks from our kiss?_

_From, you-know-who_

Finally! She realizes we are meant to be. I take out a fresh sheet of paper and rub it against myself to get my unresistable scent on it. Then, I write:

_Absolutely, babe. We'll break the news to your boyfriend together; it won't be so hard that way. _

_My violet eyes are on you. ;)_

**Chelsea POV**

Oh my goodness! He feels the same way! I feel bad for leaving Toby, but I'd rather break up before things get too complicated and messy.

Vaughn's face remains irritated. He has a really good pokerface!

I decide to send a little 'thank you' to Luke for getting us locked up in this stupid room with the gross teacher with BO.

_Great job getting us in this mess. _

_Chelsea_

**Luke POV**

Chelsea just passed me a note. Aw, she's so nice.

_No problem. I'm a pro at that kind of thing. I'm glad you appreciate my services._

_Luke_

I was about to pass my note on, when I notice Chase keeps writing notes and looking at Akari. That dude's gonna get it!

_Dude! Stop lookin at my girl. She doesn't even like you._

_Luke_

I pass that to Chase and the other one to Chelsea.

**Chase POV**

I'm so glad that Akari realized we're right for each other... Something just smacked into my face, interrupting me from my floor staring. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. From Luke? Heh heh...

_Hey, you don't have to worry about her anymore. We're dating. It was a mutual thing. Sorry… oh wait, I'm not._

_Chase_

**Toby POV**

I'm napping, face down on the desk when someone taps on my shoulder and passes me a note. I pry my eyes open and groggily look at the note.

Why is Chase talking about Chelsea like that?

I write one back.

_Hey man…not cool…quit trying to lure my girlfriend to you._

_-Toby_

**Vaughn POV**

Man, detention is boring. At least I have something to do – read a note. Probably from some crazed fangirl…

Um. Why is Toby implying I'm trying to steal Chelsea from him? Sure, we kissed, but that was in spin the bottle. Sure, she's hot, but I'm not going to steal anyone's girlfriend away.

_Dude. Not cool. Quit accusing me of stuff that's not true._

**Gill POV**

I've been contemplating this Akari situation for the past five minutes, and I know what I must do. I'm unusually nervous because I've never done something like this before, and I hope I don't screw this up. Finally, all those poetry summer camp classes will come in handy!

_Akari,_

_Your eyes shine brighter than the brightest star,_

_Your dazzling smile can be seen from afar,_

_You are my heart's key,_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Your's truly, Gilligan_

I hand the note to Akari, but just then Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes Celia walks in to check on the delinquents.

"NOTE PASSER!" She shouts while pointing an accusing finger at me.

No no no no no…

The obese teacher waddles to me and snatches my note away. He begins reading it out loud in his booming voice. I think I'm going to die. I shrink back in my chair as far as possible trying to conceal my red face.

**Akari POV**

Oh dear.

Mr. Never-heard-of-breath-mints is reading a poem aloud addressed to me!

OH MY GODDESS! HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!

I never flirted with Gill! What on earth? Gill's face is blood red.

Uh oh. Luke just stood up and is yelling at Gill!

He shouts, "WHAT? DUDE, SOOOOOO UNFAIR! ME AND AKARI ARE DATING!"

Mr. Too-many-Big-Macs demands that Luke sits down and gives him an extra 30 minutes in detention.

Now Chase is standing up! He hollers, "Uh, no! Me and Akari were going to tell you that WE'RE dating now!"

Chelsea shouts, "Wait! That note was…from YOU! I thought it was from Vaughn!"

Vaughn's eyes bug out and his face turns blood red. He crosses his arms and shrinks down in his seat.

Gill begins to cry from embarrassment, and Mr. Potato Head is yelling at everyone to calm down. Chase and Luke are yelling insults I can't repeat at each other, and the teacher blows a whistle after his attempts fail to calm everyone down.

Celia charges in, and begins hollering out commands. Everyone ignores her, and this angers her. Her face is red from fury, and she tackles Luke, who is standing on his desk.

She screams in his face, "SHUT! UP!"

Luke suddenly shuts up, and Chase smirks and laughs at Luke.

**Mr. Fatty Pants POV**

These children need to settle down! Celia, my pet-I mean assistant, finally had to tackle the obnoxious blue-haired boy so that he would shut up. I didn't fully understand what was going on. Teenage dating issues I presume…

"Oh dear, someone please take that little boy to the counselor. How did he get in here anyway? This is high school detention, not daycare!"

Celia tugs on my sleeve. "Sir, that's not a child. That's Gill."

I could barely hear her above the resumed shouting of the students. "SHUT UP!"

"Ann, please take Gill to the counselor. The rest of you sit down."

After several protests from the crazed boy, Luke, everyone was back in their seats. "You are acting like kindergarteners, so I will treat you like kindergarteners. Celia will now confiscate your writing utensils. There is absolutely no talking at this time."

**Vaughn POV**

Geez. So much drama…everyone's being too loud! Thank Goddess the fat teacher made everyone shut up.

I glance over to Toby, who's in a deep, deep sleep. How he managed to sleep through that entire fiasco is beyond me. Hey…heh. I have a pretty fun idea.

I raise my hand and say, "Mr. Fa…*ahem* Mr. Van, sir?"

He looks over at me suddenly, his greasy black ponytail whacking him in the face. He growls, "What?"

"You just got called to the front desk."

The teacher looks at me as if I've gone crazy. He narrows his already nearly-shut eyes (a relative of Toby, perhaps?). "No I didn't!"

"Um, sir? Not to be rude, but yes, you did. You didn't hear it over the intercom?"

"N-no! Quit lying!"

"I'm not lying, am I, guys?"

The rest of the detention victims all shake their heads and say various forms of 'no'.

"Uh-well…I guess I didn't hear it. Very strange. I'll be back momentarily, don't move a muscle!"

He goes to leave, and then I add, "They wanted Celia, too, sir."

"Very well. Celia, come along, dear pet-er-student."

"Of course," Celia chirps as she trails behind him like a lost puppy.

As soon as the door shuts, I smirk and Chelsea asks me what I have schemed.

**Luke POV**

What is wrong with Chase? He actually believed his crazy fantasy that he and Akari were dating? What's up with Gill; asking Akari to go out with him? Freaks…

"Everyone, grab your pencils and pens! Quick!" Vaughn commands.

I run up to Mr. Wide-as-a-Semi-Truck's desk and gather up everyone's pencils and pens. Vaughn grabs several markers and heads back to where Toby is sleeping.

"Vaughn, what are you doing?" I ask. "Can I help? Please please please please-"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

I nod quickly and snatch up a few more markers. I start writing things on his forehead.

_Chase is a loser._

Vaughn looks at me. "Seriously? That's lame. Watch and learn…"

He expertly wields the black sharpie kind of like how I do with my axe. Vaughn blocks my view and scribbles something on Toby's face. When he steps out of the way, I burst out laughing, along with everyone else.

He drew a pupil, whatever the colored part is called, and top eyelashes on Toby's eyelid to make it look like it was open.

I start drawing a mole on Toby's nose.

"What is that?" Vaughn asks.

"It's obviously a mole. Duhhhh!"

"You have the drawing skills of a three year old. That looks like a turd."

"No it doesn't!"

"Luke. Moles are small and round. That's long and ovalish. It's a turd."

"It's a mole!"

"It's a turd!"

"It's a mole!"

"SHUT UP," Chelsea commands.

We both stop instantly.

"Vaughn! What on earth are you doing to poor Toby?" she asks, leaning over to look at him. She bites her lip in a feeble attempt not to laugh, and says, "Th-that's…so…not…HAHAHAHA!"

"What do you think it is?" I ask Chelsea after she's calmed down a bit.

"Uhh… Honestly, I thought it was a giraffe."

I continue the detailing on my mole by adding hairs and some extra texture to the mole's surface.

Suddenly, Akari is right by my side, latching onto my arm. It's good to know she's still in love with me and not that hair-pin wearing chef… or that stick-in-the-mud, overemotional Gill…

"What kind of pencil is that?" She asks me.

"I made it myself!" Instead of a regular pencil, it's like a tree trunk with a little axe eraser on top.

"You're drawing on his face with a pencil? As in _lead_?" Chelsea shrieks.

"Duhhh!"

"LUKE! Toby could get sick from that! Haven't you ever heard of lead _poisoning_?"

"Nah, Toby's a trouper! He'll be fine!"

"Ugh, it's no use trying to tell you anything that makes you use your brain."

Just then, a bulldozer entered the room, oh wait… that's our teacher.

"THERE WAS NO ANNOUNCEMENT!" he hollered.

Everyone scrambled back into their seats. He pointed at Vaughn with a pudgy finger. "You!" The bowling ball-like teacher barged through the aisle, knocking down several students in the process. "You lied! Double detention! What is your name young man?"

It was the first day of school, so he didn't really know our names.

Vaughn smirked. "My name? Chase."

Chase bolted out of his seat and began shouting things.

"Silence boy!" Mr. I-Swallowed-Five-Watermelons yelled. He turned back to Vaughn. "Alright Chase, your name will be written down on my watch list. People will be watching you closely from now on…you better be careful."

The bell rings, and everyone gets up and walks out.

"WAIT!" Mr. Dodge CaraVAN (heh – get it?) screamed. "You children are NOT done with detention! Sit back down this INSTANT!"

"Nah, we're good," Chase muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

"Wha – YOUNG MAN! GET BACK HERE, NOW! And the rest of you had better follow suit!"

I give our teacher a high five as I'm walking out and say, "Thanks for havin' us here, Mr. V!"

Chelsea goes over to Toby and gently shakes him awake, then kissing him on the cheek.

I laugh as Toby gets up and walks with Chelsea, holding her hand – he's totally oblivious to the mole on his nose!

Chase walks up to me as if nothing happened and slaps me on the back. "Man, that is the last time I help you with a prank."

Chelsea giggles. "I told you a cow wouldn't like being stuck in the restroom stall!"

"The lunch ladies were pretty mad too…" Akari adds. "Apparently, they don't enjoy live chickens wearing hairnets."

"Good times…" I smile and leave the school yard with my friends. "Let's do it again tomorrow!"

"NO!" everyone shouts simultaneously.

THE END

* * *

><p>swingdancer23's author note – Well, we worked REALLY hard on this! Reward us with reviews :) Violetfireflies and I will update way faster now, though, we promise! Hope ya liked it :)<p>

violetfireflies' author note – Hi guys! If you liked this please check out my and swingdancer23's other fanfics. Oh yes, we love reviews! We will update faster if lots of people review. Enjoy! :D


	3. Monkey Backpacks and Sticky Leashes

_CRAZY chapter ahead!_

* * *

><p><strong>Toby POV<strong>

Well, we have a rather large group outing today. We're (Chelsea and I) going to the state fair with Akari, Molly, Chase, Luke, Vaughn, Gill, Lanna, Luna, Ann, and Karen.

We all got wristbands for the rides and a program with the different show times. Chelsea knows I need naps every hour and a half, so she brought a wagon along that I can sleep in and still be a part of the group.

Luke insists on riding the Zipper straight away, while Chelsea wants to ride the swings first. Vaughn wants to go home, and Ann wants to see the expo building. Karen wants to go to the wine tasting, and Gill wants to find a new 'European hand bag' for Hamilton. Lanna wants to find a new fishing lure, while Chase wants to go see a cooking show. Akari and Molly want to go see the animal show, and I just want to take a nap.

This is going to be an interesting day.

**Luke POV**

I want to ride the Zipper so many times that I puke and my brains fall out! It's gonna be so EXTREME!

"Come on Akari! Let's ride that one." I point to the scariest looking ride I see and she shakes her head no.

"No way, Luke!" she says like I'm crazy.

Maybe Gill will ride it with me.

"Hey Gill!" I shout, "Ride this with me wouldja?"

"I don't think so."

"What's that over there?" I point to something off to the left and he turns around. Quickly, I grab his arm and pull him into the line. Thankfully, it's not very long and it moves really fast. He doesn't really understand what's happening until it's too late.

"So Gill, you just climb into this cage thing and hold on for dear life!" I explain.

He looks like he's going to throw up and the ride hasn't even started yet!

**Gill POV**

I am going to KILL Luke when this ride is over.

I don't do rides! Father says they'll mess with my blood flow, shortening my life span 1/13th of a second!

Luke is blabbing in my ear about how EXTREME this ride will be and how much FUN it will be and how going upside down is just SO EXTREME!

"LUKE!" I scream at him.

"Yeah, riding buddy?" He shouts.

"First off, I'm NOT your riding buddy. Second, I'm NOT riding this. Third, I'm not ALLOWED to ride this."

"Not allowed! Why not, riding buddy?"

I grit my teeth. "Because, rides such as these shorten your lifespan."

"Nah, they keep ya healthy! They give your heart a nice workout; they get you PUMPED!" He pounds his fist to his chest.

"Yeah, but-"

Oh dear Goddess.

The ride is starting.

**Akari POV**

I can't believe Luke got Gill to ride that with him! I suddenly hear a little girl screaming. Wait a second… there aren't any little girls on that ride. It must be Gill. I bet he's going to kill Luke when they get off.

I watch as the ride spins around and around. Luke's probably pumped right now. I can't imagine how Gill's doing.

The ride finally stops and they both get off.

Gill doesn't look that angry. In fact, he looks like he's having fun. Whoa. Did I just say Gill had fun? That can't be right…

**Vaughn POV**

How did I get _dragged_ into this?

I hate rides.

I hate crowds.

I hate shows.

I hate expos.

Why am I here?

Stupid Chelsea with her stupid big, blue eyes.

She talks me into everything.

I don't get why she hasn't dumped Toby already. Right now she's stroking his hair while he sleeps on the wagon, like he's some kind of cat.

I can't tell if his eyes are open or not; he looks like a zombie everywhere he goes. Toby always dresses like he's in pajamas, and the world is his bed. He just sleeps wherever and whenever he wants.

It's really annoying.

Luke is running around us in circles, yelling, "!"

I put an arm out to stop him, and he smacks right into my bulging bicep and falls to the ground.

"Hey," he moans and rubs his head. "What was that for?"

"You're being spastic. Calm down and then talk to us."

Chelsea glares at me. "Hey! Be nice to Luke!"

"Why? He's being annoying," I reply.

"Vaughn! Why are you being so rude?"

"It's not rude, it's the truth."

"Whoa, lover's spat! Calm down, guys," Chase snickers.

"We aren't dating, and you try dealing with psycho over there," I snap.

Luke is now begging a random little kid to let him try his ice cream cone, and the kid is quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh. Well, what do you guys wanna do next?"

"GILLY!" a familiar voice calls.

Oh, boy.

"Gilly! You forgot your special ointment!" Hamilton's rounded body comes into view and he's waddling his way over to us.

"Special ointment?" Luna asks disgustedly.

"Yeah! It's germ-proof, sun-proof, and the ladies are attracted to its alluring scent," Hamilton explains proudly and winks at her.

Gill rolls his eyes and tries to ignore his father.

"Wow kiddies! It's really crowded here. I suggest we all hold hands so no one gets lost."

I shake my head. No way am I holding hands with anyone here. Everyone is incredibly annoying. Except for Chelsea… I wouldn't mind holding her hand.

Suddenly, Hamilton grabs my hand and Luke grabs my other one. That's just wonderful. Could this day get any worse? I'm holding hands with the two stupidest people on the planet against my will. I try to jerk my hand away, but Luke has a death grip on it. He's smiling that clueless wide smile of his. Man, that kid bugs me.

"Let. Go. Now," I snarl.

He lets go and looks hurt. "I was just joking around dude! Learn how to have some fun!"

"Oh Gilligan!" Hamilton shouts, "I almost forgot…"

**Ann POV**

Um, why is there a fat guy holding Gill's hand and rubbing some sort of cream on him?

"Gilly! Turn to face da-da so we can snap on your MONKEY BACKPACK!" Fatso coos.

"Father…" Gill grumbles.

Oh, dear. Gill's father, Hamilton, is…that guy?

How on earth is he the Mayor of Castanet Island?

Hamilton pulls a backpack out of nowhere and forces it on Gill, snapping it in the front across the chest. I stifle a laugh as I notice it's one of the backpacks with a leash, and Hamilton's knuckles are white as he holds on to the plastic ring of the leash.

"ATTENTION ALL BOSOM BUDDIES OF GILLIGAN HAMILTON!"

Everyone glances over at Hamilton, trying to act like they don't know him.

"I notice some of you are a little bashful when it comes to holding hands, but worry not! I brought along this lovely invention!"

Another leash…with 10 rings on it.

I am NOT holding on to that.

**Luke POV**

Hamilton is so EXTREME! He's making everyone hold onto this rope so we don't get separated. Now I can drag everyone to my favorite places! I grab onto the first ring and pull everyone toward one of the carnival games. I'm going to win Akari the biggest most EXTREME stuffed bear ever!

I give the weird carnival dude some cash and he smiles to reveal several missing teeth. I grab the large mallet and slam it down as hard as I can. The little red bar shoots to just past the "wimp" section. Darn. I try again and this time it goes even lower.

"IT'S RIGGED!" I yell.

I repeatedly try to make it go to the top so I can win that stuffed bear for Akari. The guy starts shouting at me that my turn is over and I need to pay in order to keep playing.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE?"

"Let's just go, Luke," Akari says while holding onto my arm.

"Fine," I mutter angrily. I will get that bear somehow…

**Chase POV**

Hamilton is demented.

Luke is a spaz.

I am a lady killer.

And as such; why am I stuck with these idiots, holding on to a plastic ring on a rope?

"Why not just let go?" you may ask.

I can't.

Hamilton put SUPERGLUE on these rings, and he's the only one that has the solvent.

Why are we subjected to this?

Luke is screaming at a game where you take a mallet and try to hit the bell at the top of a tower. The carnie is trying to get him to calm down and pay, but Luke is obviously trying to prove his strength to Akari.

I could totally beat that game.

Finally, Akari tears him away from the game and Luke grumbles about the game being rigged.

He grabs a ring and we take off to the next ride.

The Ferris Wheel.

It's the kind with the gondolas, so that means five people can get on at a time. I step on first, along with Chelsea, Toby, Gill, and *shudder* Hamilton.

Akari, Luke, Vaughn, Luna, and Ann went into the next one.

We start going up and the gondola is tipping to one side. Hamilton must be so fat that he offset the balance! We all crowd to the other side and things even out.

"GILLY DON'T LOOK DOWN!" Hamilton screams. I don't think Gill is the one with the problem. Hamilton is crying and rocking back and forth.

What a strange person…

Toby falls asleep by the time we're halfway to the top and Chelsea is admiring the view.

**Vaughn POV**

Stupid Luke. How did I get stuck with him? Right now we are at the top of the Ferris wheel and he's still screaming at that carnie.

"IT'S RIGGED I TELL YOU!"

"Be quiet," I snap. I'm seriously considering opening the little door to our gondola and jumping out.

"YOU TRY HAVING A STUPID CARNIE GAME TELL YOU YOU'RE A WEAKLING!"

"All of those games are rigged. Even someone as dumb as you should know something so elementary."

"Hey, now, you two," Luna chides. "Quit the arguing.

We both stop instantly.

We sit in silence for about 15 seconds, and Luke looks like he's about to burst. He glances frantically at each one of us, all of us giving him warning glares, before he finally can't take it anymore.

"TONIGHT, TONIGHT! THERE'S A PARTY ON THE ROOFTOP-TOP OF THE WORLD, TONIGHT, TONIGHT!" Luke screams, rocking our gondola violently.

**Chelsea POV**

The view is so nice from way up here! I look over at the gondola my other friends are in and see that it's rocking crazily as if it's having a seizure.

"AND WE'RE DANCING ON THE EDGE OF THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN!" Luke screams.

Akari joins in, "I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL MAKE IT, BUT WATCH HOW GOOD I'LL FAKE IT!"

It looks as though their gondola is going to topple over. Vaughn has never had such an angry expression in his life.

"OHHH OH OHH! COME ON! OHHH OH OHH! ALL YOU PARTY PEOPLE!"

I laugh at the scene. Soon Hamilton starts singing along, but he's not at the right part, "I WOKE UP WITH A STRANGE TATOO! NOT SURE HOW I GOT IT, NOT A DOLLAR IN MY POCKET!"

Now there are two gondolas swinging furiously on this Ferris wheel and I have to grip the sides so I don't fall out.

"Father, please…" Gill mutters quietly.

It seems Luke has started a revolution or something, because other gondolas are joining in. I couldn't stop laughing at the craziness.

Toby is still asleep, but he's humming the tune.

**Luke POV**

That Ferris wheel ride was so EXTREME! I got everyone to sing Tonight Tonight, and we rocked it. Once we get off the gondolas, Hamilton makes us grab onto the rings again. We start walking, and we go right past that rigged "Ring the Bell" carnival game. I stop abruptly to glare at the toothless carnie. Everyone rams into my back and we fall over like dominoes.

Hamilton trips over Chase's body and he topples forward. He lands on his butt, and I hear a ding. I can't believe this! He won the game?

"HE WON?" I shout incredulously.

The weirdo guy smiles and lets Hamilton pick out his favorite stuffed animal from the TOP SHELF.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN PAY!" I protest.

Hamilton chooses the giant panda and somehow he's still bigger than the animal.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I continue. "I WANTED THAT PANDA FOR AKARI!"

Hamilton tsks and hands Gill the bear. "Gilly needs it to charm the ladies, as GILLIGAN HAMILTON IS CURRENTLY SINGLE!" he yells out to the entire crowd of people at the fair.

People stare at us, and Gill grumbles something about privacy that I didn't quite hear.

"HEY! EVERY GIRL AGES 16-18 LISTEN UP!" I holler.

"LUKE!" Gill yells. Did I forget something?

"OH! SORRY, GIRLS AGES 16-18 THAT LIKE A GUY WITH STATUS LISTEN UP!"

Gill face palms.

I take a deep breath and yell, "THIS YOUNG MAN IS ELIGIBLE! HE ENJOYS TOMATO DISHES, SHORT WALKS ON THE BEACH, AND PAPERWORK. PLEASE FILL THE EMPTINESS IN HIS LIFE SO HE CAN QUIT SPENDING EVERY NIGHT ALONE WITH HIS DIARY!"

Gill's face turns red and he tries to hide from the crowd that was now staring at us.

Suddenly, a clown on a unicycle rides up to Gill and says something I didn't catch.

"Could you say that louder Mr. Clown?" I ask.

"Why sure," the clown laughs, "I said, 'I HEAR YOU HAVE TROUBLE WITH THE LADIES AND I KNOW A FEW THINGS THAT WOMEN FIND IRRESISTABLE!"

Gill scoffs, "Yeah right, like I'm going to take dating advice from a clown on a unicycle."

The clown pulls out a balloon, blows it up, and twists it to create a little balloon animal dog. He hands it to Gill. "Use this wisely," he says seriously.

"DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" I plead for him to make another animal. They look so EXTREME!"

The clown gives me a funny look and mutters something about growing up.

Hey, I'm a grownup!

**Gill POV**

Why does everyone take one look at me and decide I need a girl, and decide they want to set me up?

*Sigh…* If father keeps up this…this…public humiliation, I'm surely going to explode!

Oh, great, now Luke is crying because the clown went away without giving him a balloon. I roll my eyes and hand him mine, and he immediately perks up.

How childish.

"Hey, who's up for an elephant ear?" Ann shouts.

We all nod in agreement, but then a very drunk Karen stumbles up to our group and begins to cry.

"Wwwhyyy wooould youuuu peo*hiccup*plllle kill poor widdle ewephants to eat…eat…their eaaaaaaars?" she slurs.

"The ear is made from dough, Karen," Ann says soothingly.

A look of realization slowly appears on Karen's face as she laughs drunkenly. "OHHHHHHHHHH! *loud burp* I seeee, it's a FAKE elepha…ear…." Her face suddenly turns a shade of white I don't want to see. "I…I think I'm gonna…"

She pukes all over Akari.

**Chase POV**

Oh that's lovely.

"HEY LOOK! A LUMBERJACK SHOW!" Luke shouts excitedly.

Laaame!

"Let's go to the cooking demonstration instead," I suggest.

Toby wakes up momentarily to say, "I want to go to the sea lion show."

"I think we should go to the petting zoo," Vaughn adds in.

Chelsea giggles. "Guys, don't worry we'll get to everything!"

Luke pulls us over to the lumberjack show. This is so boring. It's just two dudes trying to cut wood. Luke is so enthralled in this show it's pathetic.

He's "Yo-ho-ing" extremely loud straight into my ear, jabbing me in the ribs every time he does the arm swing.

When the show is over, Luke scrambles down the stands to meet the lumberjacks. He actually knocks down a couple kids in the process, and doesn't even seem to notice.

At the next show, the sea lion show, Toby sits there, staring at the sea lions. At least I think he's staring – his eyes are too squinty to tell. He could be sleeping for all I know.

When they do tricks, a giant grin bursts onto his face and he claps very frantically. I take it he's awake.

When they get to the part where it's just the animals and the trainers having fun, I glance over at Toby, whose eyes are brimming with tears.

What a wimp.

Finally we get to go to the cooking show! I sit in the front row and watch intently as the master chef chops vegetables and puts them into a blender. He turns it on and blends everything to a liquid. Then, he hands out sample cups. I slurp down the soup and it's surprisingly hot.

"How'd you do that?" I ask in wonderment.

"It's called a Vita-Mix!" the chef explains to me, "Watch!" He puts a whole entire orange into the "Vita-Mix" and it gets completely pulverized!

I must have that magical device. "So you can make soup with this?"

"Yup! Smoothies too," he smiles. The blenders back home can't do anything like make hot soup or pulverize oranges.

"How much are they?" I ask.

"Only four easy payments of $19.95! And we're having a fair special: buy two, get our cookbook for free!"

"I'll take five!" I say eagerly.

**Akari POV **

After I've bought a new set of clothes (thanks to Karen's nasty alcohol-induced puke), I meet up with the others at the petting zoo.

Everyone except for Chelsea, Vaughn, and Molly look bored out of their MINDS. I'm intrigued by this, so I go and join the three who are excitedly petting and chatting about the animals.

The sheep are so fluffy and adorable; I just want to take one home!

Chelsea is hanging out by the chicken eggs being incubated, examining each one eagerly, waiting for one to hatch.

Molly is over by the baby goats, feeding them with a grin on her face.

Vaughn is by the giant bull with the enormous horns. He's staring at it intently, and I think I see a smirk on his face.

"Hey Luke!" I call.

Luke runs over. "What's up?" he asks.

"I'm going to get in line to milk the cow! Could you take my picture?" I say and hand him the camera.

He thrusts it back at me. "Milk a cow? I WANNA DO THAT! Don't you do that enough on your own farm anyways?"

Instead of waiting for a response, he runs to get in line, cutting about seven little kids. One of the kids goes in front of Luke to get his spot back. Luke didn't like that very much.

"NO CUTSIES!" Luke shouts while pouting.

The child sticks his tongue out and stomps his foot. Luke imitates him. Sometimes Luke can be a little immature… The child's father comes over and says, "Excuse me, are you harassing my son?"

"He started it!" Luke whines.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" he asks.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!"

The child's father rolls his eyes and grabs his son's wrist. "Come on, son, we'll come back later."

Luke grins smugly and turns back to face the line. Soon enough, he plops himself down on the farmer's leg and asks for directions to milk the cow. The farmer is startled by Luke sitting down on him, since he's used to babies-11 year olds; not 17 year old teenagers!

The farmer looks around as if it's a joke, and then rolls his eyes and begrudgingly helps Luke milk the cow.

"Don't I get a sticker?" Luke asks as the farmer dismisses him.

The farmer once again rolls his eyes and slaps a sticker on his chest.

"YAY!" Luke skips back to me and points to the sticker. "BEST DAY EVER!"

**Gill POV**

"Ouch!" I cry out as I'm being pulled in the direction of the corn dog stand.

Luke orders a corn dog with mayonnaise. Who does that? Yuck.

"I'll take a tomato risotto please," I say to the acne-ridden teen behind the counter.

"Sorry, we only have corn dogs," he says.

"…That's it. Nothing else. No tomato risotto, tomato juice, tomato omelet…"

"No, sir, no tomatoes except for the ketchup. We only serve corn dogs."

"Ah, that's…nice." I turn and walk away, forcing Luke to follow me. Of course, father isn't far behind and he jumps to my side like a puppy dog and holds my hand. I jerk it away immediately.

"Gilly! Don't take off like that, you had me scared out of my Depends!" he hollers.

"Father, I'm 16 year old male. I don't think I need you holding my hand," I grumble.

"But you could get lost!"

"But you could be embarrassing!"

"Safety is not embarrassing."

"Father, even 10-year-olds don't have their hands held by their parents. I am fine."

"Fine! Just put this on then…" He tries to put the stupid monkey backpack on me.

"DAD!"

"S..afe….ty…." he struggles as I resist him.

"NO! Dad, I don't need the stupid backpack! I don't need you following me anymore! I am 16 years old, not 6! Just let me find something suitable to eat and leave me alone! I'll be back before midnight; just GO HOME!"

Dad stops in his tracks. His lower lip quivers, his eyes fill up with tears, and he stutters out, "A-all…right. I'll…I'll leave you h-here with your friends." He turns and walks away.

Finally.

**Luna POV**

Well, it's been a long, long day. We're finally about to leave, and everyone has done something they wanted to do. Luke is eating his corn dog like a pig, Gill is picking at his pizza, Akari is tearing into a turkey leg, Molly is delicately licking her ice cream cone, Ann is eating an elephant ear with Karen, Chase is eating some sort of orange teriyaki dish, Vaughn is eating porridge (where on earth did he get that?) Chelsea is eating a baked potato, Toby is eating a fish kebab, and I'm sipping a smoothie.

We're sitting at some tables when, out of nowhere, a whistle is blown.

Great. Celia.

**Celia POV**

Oh. My. Goodness.

Karen. Is. Drunk.

I'm telling!

I blow a whistle and everyone stares at me. I drag Karen out of the group and everyone is throwing themselves at my feet; begging me not to tell.

But I am!

"Karen, I can't BELIEVE you!" I yell in her ear. I hope she gets the full effect of being drunk.

"Hmmmm…?" She mumbles, trying to look at me, yet miserably failing.

I scoff in disgust and dial Vesta. "Vesta," I say with urgency. "We have a code purple."

I look into the distance with intense eyes. "_Deep_ purple."

Within minutes, Vesta charges towards me and Karen. Without stopping, Vesta scoops Karen up in her masculine arms and runs a half-circle to turn around before she takes off into the parking lot, where her parents are waiting.

I brush my hands together, pleased, and turn towards my peers.

"Well, who wants to share a funnel cake?" I ask.

Everyone just stares at me, slack-jawed at my skills to save teen's lives daily.

I am so proud.

**Luke, Akari, Chase, Ann, Vaughn, Chelsea, Toby, Molly, and Gill's POV**

How did _SHE_ find us again?

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Terrible ending, I know. I apologize. I'm exhausted and I wanted to FINISH this dang thing!<span>_

_Thanks so much for reading and please review. We work SO hard on these it's crazy. Hours are spent working on these chapters and it means the world to us to get a review. So…please review!_

* * *

><p><em>Check out violetfireflies' fanfics at www. fanfiction .net~violetfireflies (remove spaces)_

_Check out swingdancer23's fanfics at www. fanfiction .net/~swingdancer23 (remove spaces)_

* * *

><p><em>Please feel free to suggestrequest events as well. Keep it PG please!_

_Thanks!_

_Violetfireflies-swingdancer23_


End file.
